Soil release properties are generally imparted to fabrics by the use of separate soil-release agents, usually a high molecular weight polymer, in a detergent composition or separate treatment. For example in EP 0 398 133 A (Procter & Gamble) there is disclosed a cationic polymeric soil release agent for use in a fabric conditioning composition.
EP-A-O,234,311 describes the use of insoluble polyfunctional quaternary ammonium compounds as soil collectors, to regenerate soil-laden detergent solutions.
EP-A-O,309,052 describes the use of quaternary ammonium salts containing at least one ester linkage as softeners in shelf-stable and biodegradable fabric softening compositions. The compositions also include a linear alkoxylated alcohol.
EP 0,506,312 (Unilever) discloses the use as a soil release agent, of a quaternary ammonium material comprising a compound having two C.sub.12 -.sub.18 alkyl or alkenyl groups connected via an ester link to a hydrocarbon chain which is connected to the quaternary nitrogen atom.
Composition can be formed that exhibits excellent soil release properties resulting from improved delivery of a fluorinated or partially fluorinated soil release agent.
Additionally the formulations of the present invention can exhibit enhanced softening, perfume delivery, and give good antistatic properties to fabric.